herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gatomon
|enemies = |type of hero = Digimon}} Gatomon is one of the main heroes in Digimon Seasons 1, 2 Digimon Adventure tri. and Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna. Gatomon used to work for the sinister Myotismon (which she didn't like), but she turned out to be a hero when she met Kari. Gatomon can Digivolve into the beautiful Angewomon, Armor Digivolve into Nefertimon and DNA Digivolve with Aquilamon into Silphymon. Her fresh form is YukimiBotamon, her in-training form is Nyaromon and her rookie form is Salamon. Her true Mega form is Magnadramon and alternate Mega forms are Ophanimon (Digimon Adventure: PSP) and Ophanimon Falldown Mode, which are shown in Chapter 5 of Digimon Adventure tri. and can DNA digivolve to Ordinemon with Raguelmon. In the English version, she was voiced by Edie Mirman in the Digimon Adventure series and replace to Kate Higgins in Digimon Adventure tri. along with Meicoomon. In the Japanese version, she is voiced by Yuka Tokumitsu and returned to reprise her role for Digimon Adventure tri. & Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna. Appearance She resembles a cute white cat with green paw-like gloves. Personality History Background It is revealed that Gatomon was created, along with the rest of the DigiDestined's Digimon, as part of a project to help control the balance between good and evil in the Digital World. When she is a Digi-Egg connected to Crest of Light, the Dark Masters attack the facility where she is housed, and Gennai flees with the eggs in hand. During the escape, Gatomon's Digi-Egg fell and became separated from the rest of the Digimon. She later hatched into Nyaromon, and constantly waited for Kari she was programmed to bond with. When she later digivolved into Salamon, she searched for that person instead of passively waiting, but found Myotismon. He took her under his wing, but during that time he routinely abused her, causing her to forget what she had been doing. Salamon eventually naturally digivolve to Gatomon and became one of Myotismon's lieutenants in his army of Digimon. During this time, she gained a rival in one of his other minions, DemiDevilmon, as the two competed for their master's favor. Her only friend was Wizardmon, a friendly Digimon who Gatomon had once helped. Digimon Adventure tri. Loss Later that night, as Tai and Matt try to console Sora, they are suddenly attacked by Machinedramon, whose attack disperses the DigiDestined and Digimon across the Digital World. Dark Gennai attempts to capture Meicoomon and Sora's Digivice but is thwarted by the other DigiDestined, who come to their aid. Dark Gennai reveals that the reboot was all part of King Drasil's plan to create a new world order where humans and Digimon no longer interact with each other. He sends Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon after them. Adter digivolve, Gatomon use Lighting Paws on MetalSeadramon to protect Kari. Coexistence She and others try to survive the Digital World's attempts to expel them. She and others manage to return to the Real World but are persecuted by the people. With Daigo Nishijima's help, the DigiDestined and their partner Digimon hide in their school to avoid the media. He and DigiDestineds try to console Meiko during their stay. The next day, a rampant Meicrackmon confronts Meiko near the school. Jesmon intervenes and his attack results in Meicrackmon digivolving to Raguelmon. Future Meiko unlocks the sealed memories inside Meicoomon, restoring the lost memories and extracting Gatomon from Ordinemon. The reboot of the Real World is halted by Hackmon. However, King Drasil floods Ordinemon with corrupted data. Quotes *"You don't really understand what would happen if we turned back time in the digial world, do you?" *"It isn't only the digital world that would get rebooted, we would as well." *"It means... that we would lose all of our memories." *"Losing our memories would be truly scary. But really, the scariest thing is that we wouldn't even know it happened 'cause we wouldn't be able to remember that we forgot." *"Listen, no more feeling sorry for ourselves. We wanna protect our partners and their world, right? Then, this is how it's gonna be. We just have to prepare for the worst. Great. Now I'm feeling sorry for myself again." Trivia *Unlike other Digimon, she spends time in her Champion form. *Her Second English Voice Actress, Kate Higgins is best known voicing as Sakura Haruno from Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, Karin Kurosaki, Retsu Unohana, Nanao Ise from Bleach, Miki Kurosaki from Digimon Data Squad and Kate, Lilly, Stinky from Alpha and Omega sequels. External links * http://digimon-adventure.wikia.com/wiki/Gatomon Navigation Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Animals Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Insecure Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Victims Category:Fighter Category:Successful Category:Elementals Category:Selfless Category:Nurturer Category:Movie Heroes Category:Genderless Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Heroic Creation Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:In Love Category:Defectors Category:Theatrical Heroes